starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sullust
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Brema Sector | stelsel = Sullust System | zonnen = Sullust | manen = 2 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 263 dagen | rotatietijd = 20 uur | klasse = | diameter = 12.780 km | atmosfeer = Type III (oppervlak) Type I (ondergronds) | klimaat = Extreem warm | zwaartekracht = Standaard | terrein = Bergen Vulkanen Rotswoestijnen en grotten | water = | bezienswaardig = Piringiisi SoroSuub Corporation | inheemse = Sullustan Drutash Grub | gemigreerde = Mens, anderen | taal = Basic Sullustese | inwoners = 18.5 miljard | hoofdstad = Byllurun | munt = Credits | affiliatie= Galactic Republic CIS Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance }} Sullust was een belangrijke planeet die op de grens lag van de Mid Rim en de Outer Rim. De planeet bevond zich op de Rimma Trade Route. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Sullust was de voornaamste planeet in het Sullust System in de Brema Sector op de Rimma Trade Route. Eén van de twee manen, Sulon, bevatte een atmosfeer. Uit de ruimte gezien, leek Sullust onbewoonbaar. Het was een mozaïk van rotsen met lavastromen en veel vulkanish as kwam regelmatig vrij en de atmosfeer verstoren. In de atmosfeer van Sullust viel amper te ademen. Het klimaat op de oppervlakte was bijzonder droog en heet. Toch ontwikkelde er zich leven op Sullust en dan vooral in de leefbare omgeving van de ondergrondse grotten. De Sullustans kozen snel om ondergronds te gaan leven in de enorme grotten. In deze grotten was er eetbaar mos en bruikbaar water aanwezig. Geschiedenis Doordat de Sullustans onder de grond gingen wonen, ontwikkelden ze grote ogen, grote oren en een uitstekende oriëntatie om zich een weg te kunnen banen doorheen de grotten. De autochtone bewoners van Sullust, de Sullustans bouwden hun samenleving op in de enorme ondergrondse grottencomplexen. Eerst bouwden ze hun dorpen in uitgedoofde vulkanen en dit leidde tot een steeds groter worden samenleving. Al heel snel werden de Sullustans betrokken in het intergalactische gebeuren. Ze stonden aan de wieg van de ontdekking van het zuidelijke deel van de Rimma Trade Route en de planeet werd snel een stopplaats voor reizigers die naar de Mid Rim over naar andere regio’s wilden reizen. Cruciaal voor Sullust was de SoroSuub Corporation, een intergalactisch bedrijf dat allerlei producten maakte gaande van voeding, wapens, schepen en droids. SoroSuub stelde ongeveer zo’n 50% van alle Sullustans te werk en was een hoofdrolspeler in heel het universum. De invloed was zelfs zo groot dat SoroSuub eigenlijk de eigenlijk leider was van Sullust. Zo bestond de hele Sullustan Council uit bestuursleden van SoroSuub. In de Galactic Republic werd Sullust trouw vertegenwoordigd door een Senator. Tijdens de Clone Wars was SoroSuub Corporation zo machtig geworden dat de president van de Sullustan Council zich moest schikken naar de banden van SoroSuub met de Commerce Guild en zodoende zich aansluiten bij de CIS.Beolars Bribbs werd kort voor het uitbreken van de Clone Wars verkozen als President van de Sullustan Council en CEO van SoroSuub. Als economische grootmacht was dit een aanneembare beslissing, zeker omdat Shu Mai van de Commerce Guild steeds bleef hameren op de voorbeeldfunctie die Sullust betrad in de CIS. De Republic probeerde Sullust nog geen maand later te veroveren maar de campagne wordt geen succes. De troepen die Sullust aanvielen werden aangevuld met defensieve vloten van planeten en waren niet goed georganiseerd. Verraad binnen de eigen rangen zorgde uiteindelijk voor de nederlaag. Admiral Dua Ningo leidde de Bulwark Fleet van de Confederate Navy en boekte een historische zege in de Battle of Foerost. Na de Clone Wars werd er door SoroSuub Corporation trouw gezworen aan het Empire. De Council werd tenietgedaan (door Corporate Proclamation 137d) en de Board of Directors van SoroSuub fungeerde als officiële leiders van Sullust. Sullust werd door het Galactic Empire geaccepteerd als één van de belangrijkste bedrijven en leveranciers van goederen voor het Empire. Tijdens de New Order bereikte de invloed van SoroSuub zijn hoogtepunt op Sullust. Deze regeringsvorm was gunstig voor het Empire aangezien ze Sullust onder controle hadden zonder er troepen te moeten stationeren vermits SoroSuub toch exclusief voor hen produceerde. In zijn toespraak sprak Siin Suub, Chairman van SoroSuub, over trouw aan het bedrijf, trouw aan de idealen van Emperor Palpatine en de pogingen van sommigen om het Empire te dwarsbomen. De Sullustans ondervonden niet zo veel verschil onder het bewind van SoroSuub en Palpatine liet Sullust met rust en liet SoroSuub de planeet beheersen zolang de producten maar ten voordele van het Empire werden geproduceerd. Op Sulon werd een Garrison en administratief centrum opgestart dat enkel kon bezocht worden door contacten van het Empire. Het Empire onderzocht ook steeds waarheen de goederen werden vervoerd. Hoewel er Sullustans waren die onvrede begonnen te uiten, zou er niet heel veel veranderen. Met valse beloftes kon SoroSuub zich uit deze situaties bluffen maar het bedrijf had zo'n vaste greep op de bevolking dat niemand in opstand kwam. Maar het tij zou keren voor de Sullustans want velen onder hen koesterden sympathie voor de Rebel Alliance. Onder impuls van enkele individu’s, waaronder Nien Nunb werd de onvrede duidelijk, zeker nu het Galactic Empire steeds meer militaristisch werd geleid en meer en meer haat ten opzichte van niet-mensen begon te uiten. thumb|right|250px|Sullust gezien van op Sulon Net voor de Battle of Endor beslisten een groot deel Sullustans om het Galactic Empire te verlaten en om zich aan te sluiten bij de Rebel Alliance. Ze stonden toe dat de Alliance hun vloot verzamelde nabij Sullust om de Battle of Endor voor te bereiden. Sullust verliet nooit officieel het Galactic Empire dat de planeet gebruikte als vertrekpunt van de Sanctuary Pipeline en de Silvestri Trace om de Death Star II te bevoorraden. De Rebel Alliance Navy verzamelde in het Sullust System om de Death Star II aan te vallen. In een afleidingsmanoevre viel de Alliance in een kort gevecht Sullust aan. De Sullustan Council en het bestuur van SoroSuub werden na de Battle of Endor losgekoppeld zodat de twee besturen onafhankelijk zouden regeren. Samenleving Sullustans waren een volk dat gekend was om het harde werk. Sullust was een bekende planeet grotendeels dankzij SoroSuub. Daardoor kon men ook heel wat toeristen lokken zoals te Piringiisi, een befaamd kuuroord. Enkel de toeristische oorden waren aangeduid op Sullust aangezien Sullustans over een opmerkelijk goed visueel geheugen beschikten waardoor zij nooit hun weg verloren. Zelden werd er nog naar het oppervlak gegaan dat sterk was vervuild en waardoor men zeker een Breath Mask moest dragen. Hun ondergrondse steden waren een lust voor het oog en werden gesmaakt door de meeste bezoekers die Sullust bezochten. Jarenlang verkozen de Sullustans een democratische regering totdat de invloed van SoroSuub groter en groter werd en onder het Empire zelfs de plaats innam van de eigenlijke regering. Achter de schermen * De naam Sullust kwam reeds voor in drafts voor ‘A New Hope’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi – vermelding Bron *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Star Wars Sourcebook *Sullustans Elect President op HoloNet News *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide *The Essential Atlas - (Grid: M-17 + Online Index) category:Outer Rim category:Vulkaanplaneten category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Leden van het Galactic Empire